1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal processor, particularly the digital signal processor capable of effectively performing a digital filtering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital signal processor has multipliers and adders which are respectively connected to one another wherein multiplication and addition can be performed at high speed. Data and coefficients to be operated on by the multiplier and the adder are respectively stored in a RAM (Random Access Memory) and a ROM (Read Only Memory). Generally, these memories are respectively incorporated into the digital signal processor or comprise semiconductor memories which are provided externally.
There is such a digital signal processor capable of performing a digital filtering operation as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 63-122309, published on May 5, 1988.